Landbuscus of the Crying Bro (l:)
by CrynbuscusTheBookworm
Summary: Three of our favorite guys get sucked into a video game. One gets 'mad,' we could say, and hell breaks loose. Can they get out of the horror game alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Why do I always start new stories I am never destined to finish? But enjoy this while it lasts. This isn't a bromance though, so sorry. ahhhem**

**And don't judge me, because you came here. Please don't leave sarcastic or rude reviews. And I know about the real life rules and stuff, but who can resist these guys? ~(:|)**

* * *

Could you blame me for being excited today? YouTube finally asked me to come to their convention. It only took YEARS...

Anyway, Felix said he would come pick me up so he could talk me through conventions and whatnot. The only downside was that I couldn't really meet any of my fans in person, but sitting backstage with a microphone would suffice well enough.

I grabbed my headset as I heard the doorbell ring. I picked up my backpack, heavy from a laptop and modem, and hauled ass to the front door, whipping it open and grinning.

"Hey Ryan!" Pewds said, eying my over-packed bag and overly-excited expression.

"Are you excited or what?" He laughed.

"Can you tell?" I said.

"No, it's hardly obvious. Ready to go?"

"Of course," I replied, locking the door and following Felix to his car.

Fifteen minutes later I was dropped off behind the convention center and I snuck through the back entrance to avoid being seen by people. Not as if they'd mob me, really. They wouldn't know if it was me or not.

I found my way to a room with a table and some couches, so I started to set up base there.

While I was doing that, a nice lady with a red YouTube shirt came up to me and said, "Sorry to bother you, but are you Ryan?"

"That I am," I replied, and she smiled at my voice.

"Huge fan!" she chirped, before adding, "I was told you needed someone to set up your table for you, so I came to help."

"Oh, yes," I said, turning to my stuffed bag and pulling out a small monitor with a webcam attached to it.

"I need you to plug this into a socket, and once that's turned on, I should be able to set up the messaging system. And once that's set up, I have these," I added, handing her a stack of flyers I'd signed. She took everything and went out a different door to where I assumed the convention was.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

I opened my laptop and got the feed for the convention room within a few minutes. I could vaguely see Pewds' table near the other side of the hall, sure it looked much grander than mine.

"Test, test?" Said the nice lady who set up my monitor. "Cryaotic, can you hear me?"

I shoved my headphone in the jack, adjusted the mic a little bit and replied, "Yeah, I can hear you. Can you hear me?"

She walked around in front of the camera and smiled. "I never properly introduced myself! My name is Sadie. I'm assigned to take care of your booth, since you can't really do that."

"Oh, well, thank you very much, Sadie," I said.

She laughed and assured me it was no problem. "So, let me show you what else we did," she continued, turning the webcam around. "We make a banner with your username for every Youtuber, so yours says ChaoticMonki. Then we have a couple logos. I'm afraid it isn't as fancy as some of the other stations, but they bring BOXES and BOXES of stuff..."

It was simple, but I liked it. It had some symbols for the games I'd played, and, of course, the Sup Guy.

"Sadie, I love it! I'm not a particularly fancy person."

"Oh, well, I'm so glad you like it!" she said, fixing the camera to face front again. "I'll be at your table to help out if you need it, but you can do everything else, basically."

I scanned the room, searching for other YouTubers whose names I might've recognized. People were starting to trickle in, and I saw a lot of fans wearing PewDiePie shirts. Not many tables were open yet. I concluded I didn't know anyone here except for Pewds. Russ and Ken weren't coming, and Pewds was busy, so I supposed it was just me for now.

I watched as fans went to other tables, but no one seemed to be coming to mine for now. I attempted to entertain myself by watching some of the other Youtubers. It wasn't very entertaining.

Just then, the door to the right burst open, causing me to jump. I did a double take when I realized it was Toby Turner, flanked by some guy I didn't recognize wearing a Tobuscus shirt, same as him. Figures, from what I'd seen of his videos.

"-and I'll need you to edit and upload that later." Toby was finishing saying to the guy, who nodded in response.

"Oh, hey!" Toby said, when he saw me.

"Hey," I replied. Toby must have figured I was just observing the convention or something of that sort, because he continued towards the door Sadie had exited out of earlier. But the other guy was just staring at me.

"Um...hi?" I said to him. I wasn't sure why he was staring at me like that. Then his face broke into a grin, and he gestured at me.

"Sorry, what? Am I supposed to do something?" I had no idea what this guy wanted. He was moving his hands in circles.

By now, Toby had stopped walking and was staring at us both, so I started to feel really awkward. The guy ran up to him and did something with his hands. Sign language? I had no idea. After a moment of observing the man, Toby smiled too.

"So, you're Cryaotic?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be me," I mumbled.

"That's so neat! Steven is your biggest fan," Toby said, gesturing to the guy with him.

"Wait... Steven? He's..."

Toby laughed. "Yep. He's camera shy, though."

"Whoa," I gaped. Then remembered my manners. I stood up and shook their hands. "It's Ryan, by the way. Really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. So, um, hey, we should talk after the convention," Toby added. "We're late already as it is, so Steven'll probably come hang out in here once we're set up, if you're fine with that. He has some editing to do."

"That sounds fine," I replied. "I don't really know what this room is for, anyway."

"Alright," grinned Toby. "Nice to meet you." They walked out the door, and I sat back in front of my monitor, still in a bit of awe.

And the day kept getting better as I heard a girl shout, "Omigod, it's Cry!"

* * *

**If you can't tell, this is sort of an introduction to the characters. If you haven't heard of one of these guys, go check them out, because they're REALLY funny.**

**Oh, and I think my explanation for Steven is most logical. It would explain a lot, right? XD Let me dream.**

**Last thing- the rating is just for the messed-up-idness to follow in later chapters. Not love messed-up type stuff, but I can promise you it's going to get pretty creepy at some point. mad!virus stuff. **

**I'll post another longer chapter soon. Stay awesome, bros. Bahhhayyyeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Words could not explain how excited I was! Seriously. Words have never been able to express anything for me.

But that was Cry! I mean... wow. I'd tried to show him to Toby before, but Toby usually avoided watching videos from other Youtubers because he wanted his ideas to be original. I have to admit, I admired Cryaotic. He didn't need to show his face to get his point across, and that was something I could never do. I was just a face.

"Hey, Steven? Snap out of it, man," Toby said, grabbing me from my thoughts. I turned towards him and grinned, ready for whatever he threw at me.

"Thanks, buddy. I need you to hang these up," he said, pulling some cutouts from his different videos out of a box. He handed me a roll of tape as I diligently went about my task. I hung up a minecraft version of Toby, a Gryphon head, a diamond sword, and the darkness-redness-whiteness poster.

Toby was starting to set up his merchandise while I was doing that. I had to grin at the fact that he made Tobuscus shirts out of almost every color. Since I had finished hanging everything I started to help Toby unpack everything else.

"Thanks, Steven," he grinned. I grinned back. "If you're doing that, do you mind if I go find my YouTube person to help me?"

I shook my head. 'No problem at all.'

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

I kept unpacking all of Toby's merchandise and, once that box was empty, I found another one. How much stuff did he bring?! Halfway through the second box, Toby returned, followed by a girl with a name tag reading, 'Emilee.' I smiled at them both.

"Great, Steven! I think we've got it from here. Thanks for your help," Toby said, dismissing me.

I started walking back to the break room, hearing behind me the Jessica girl go, "Wait, that's Steven?"

Everyone seems surprised by that fact, don't they? Surprised by the fact that I am alive, that I am a person. It's not really surprising though, when you think about it. Toby and I go back several years. We went to the same university, and one day this really outgoing guy transferred into my telecommunications production class. I was about the exact opposite as him; I consider myself very introverted. He transferred a week or so into the year, though, but there was only one seat left, and who wants to sit next to the kid who can't talk? But I have an eye for film. Basically we've been friends ever since that day.

I walked out the back exit to the convention, heading to the car to get my laptop bag. As I unlocked the car, I felt a twinge of butterflies. I felt really stupid, but I was going to look really stupid editing Toby's video. I was going to be sitting in a room with Cryaotic- CRYAOTIC, DAMN IT!- and I wouldn't even be able to have a proper conversation with him. I would feel really awkward, and I'm sure it would make him feel awkward, too. He wouldn't know whether he could talk to me or not. It was times like this I hated myself.

I grabbed my back laptop bag and hesitated at the car door. I could just wait for Toby in the car. But- Toby was counting on me to edit his video, and you can't just let Toby down. I locked the door again and headed back towards the convention center. You can never say no to Toby. Especially... especially when you're me.

I took a deep breath and entered the couch room to start on the video. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about being awkward around Cry because he was busy. Apparently some fans had come up to his booth and he was talking to them and laughing. He acknowledged when I came in the room by waving slightly, and I smiled in return.

I sat across from him, placing my laptop on the community table, and plugged it in to the outlet. It worked faster when it was plugged in. I stuck my headset in the jack before turning it on, not wanting to make any noise that would disturb Cry's conversation. As soon as it had started and loaded, I opened my video editor and started to sync Toby's webcam to his Happy Wheels screen capture video.

"So, um, you're Steven?" a voice said. I looked up to see Cry looking at me inquisitively. He had put his microphone on mute. I nodded.

"That's so neat. I always thought he made you up."

I pulled out the pad of paper I carried with me and wrote, 'Lots of people think that.'

"Well, it's such a pleasure to meet you. What's it like working with Toby?"

I was writing my response, when Cry interrupted and said, "Oh, sorry, Steven, hold that thought. I have a couple visitors." I waved my hands, signaling to him it was no problem. He smiled gratefully, adjusted his microphone again, and greeted the other visitors. I was happy. Cry didn't talk to me differently, like many people did when they found out I was mute. They talked slower and louder, like I couldn't understand them.

When I finished writing, I went back to Toby's Happy Wheels video and made sure the two videos were in sync, which they were. Of course they were. Not to brag, but I'm an expert at this by now. After adding a clip from the last episode at the beginning, the 'Last Time' and 'This Time' text and sound, and the outro sequence, I hit the upload button and Toby's video started creeping up the progress bar. I watched the bar go up each percent, having nothing else to do. 61%... 62%...

"Thanks for stopping by," I heard Cry say. "Okay. Thanks! That's so sweet. I'll try. Alright, see you later. Bye." After he signed off, he took a look at the paper I wrote and started cracking up. I had to smile too, because I was happy. I had heard that laugh so many times before, but now the laugh was crisp and right in front of me. I felt like I could have sat there and listened to him laugh all day, but Cry's laughter subsided.

"Do you write all of Toby's jokes? Because you've certainly got a good sense of humor, my friend." I grinned and shook my head. Cry and I got into a bit of small talk after that, because he didn't have any more fans at his table.

The Happy Wheels finally loaded, and I paused our conversation to watch it on the YouTube site to make sure it uploaded correctly and all the links worked. About halfway through, Cry yelled and threw his headphones on the floor. I looked over at him, wondering what was going on, when I suddenly heard a lot of commotion behind the door to the convention.

"Someone... someone screamed. Something's going on!" The two of us bolted towards the convention door, and what met our eyes was chaos. Everyone was rushing towards the left side of the convention hall. Tables were overturned, and random belongings were scattered on the floor. People were pushing and shoving each other out of the way, and I was about to gesture to Cry that we leave when the majority of the fluorescent lights in the room burst and started to emit sparks, leaving the room in a flickering mess.

"STEVEN!" I heard Toby calling, and I saw him run over to me. "What's going on?" I shrugged my shoulders frantically, feeling about as lost as he was.

"Ryan!" Toby and I turned and saw Felix Kjellburg running out of the crowd. Other people were frantically starting to turn around and get out one of the other exits.

"There's..." huffed Pewdie, "the lights... started fire..." Indeed, we could see it start to get very bright near the other side of the room and screams echoed through the domed room.

An alarm started to whine as the fire sprinklers went off, drizzling the four of us in the chaos. All I knew is we needed to get out of there. I pointed at a door that I thought was an exit. We weren't near any other emergency exits, and soon we'd be trampled.

We ran to the door and found it jammed. Toby took a few steps back and slammed into it, causing it to move a slightly. We pushed it open and ran inside, only to the the door slam behind us, leaving us in pure darkness.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. But now it starts to get good. ~(;})**


	3. Chapter 3

My hand shot out and grabbed Steven, making him jump.

"It's me," I assured him. "I can't see anything." I could tell Steven was moving his other hand to try to tell me something, but it was pitch black, so I had no idea what he was trying to communicate.

"Oh, god. So, who do we have in here?" I heard Pewdiepie ask. I'd talked to Felix before and watched a couple of his videos, so I was certain it was him.

"I'm here, and so is Steven," I answered for both of us.

"Um... wait, Steven?" I heard Steven sigh beside me. Poor guy. I did try to give him credit for a lot of things, but it probably wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah," I said, "but that's not important right now. Who else is here?"

"I am," said a voice. That guy Steven and I met in the break room before. That Youtuber Steven watched... Cryaotic. What did he say his real name was?

"Ryan, where are you?" Felix asked. "I can't find you in here."

"I'm over here," Ryan said.

"Ah, there you are," Felix responded, apparently gotten a hold of Cry somehow. "So... now what?"

"Can we find a light switch or something?" I asked. "We're lost if we can't see anything." The four of us searched the walls in the hallway in silence. Wait. SILENCE?!

"What happened to the noise from all the chaos outside?" I jolted, starting to panic a bit.

I heard and edge in Cry's voice too, "Can you get back to the door?"

Steven and I turned around and felt for the door we had just entered from. There was nothing there. Just empty space. I walked forward a few feet, dragging Steven with me. We should have run into the door by now.

"What the...it's gone..."

"What the fuck?!" cried Felix, running towards us. He bumped into me and started feeling for the door too. "Where... where the hell did it go? I don't like this at all."

"What was this room supposed to be, anyway?" Cry asked. "You both have been to conventions here before. What was this room used for?"

"Come to think of it," Pewdie said, "I never noticed this room before. Toby?"

I admitted, "No, I haven't. Maybe since it was jammed, somebody didn't want anyone to come in here. But that doesn't explain why it just disappeared..."

The four of us stood around uncomfortably for a moment. I could tell everyone was as nervous as I was.

"Well, let's try to find a lamp or something so we can see what our surroundings are," Pewdiepie said. He grabbed my arm, so all four of us were connected and we wouldn't lose each other.

"Which way?" asked Cry. "Apparently the hallway goes in two directions."

"Let's go the way the door was," Pewds reasoned. "Maybe we'll run into it."

We set off hesitantly, not wanting to trip or run into anything. The sound of Cryaotic and Steven tracing the wall with their hands so they knew where we were going was the only sound. Eventually, the wall curved, and we circled around to another straight hallway. I squinted, seeing something at the end of the hall.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up too much.

"Well, it's a light of some sort," replied Cry. Our pace quickened slightly as we got closer and closer to the bright object at the end of the hallway. Pewdie picked it up when we arrived.

"It's a lantern!" he said happily, holding it up in the middle of us all and making our faces distorted by the eerie light. Felix then proceeded to hold it up around us, checking out our surroundings. They weren't pleasant at all. The walls had a dark green vertically striped wallpaper, with that light green design straight from the year 1990. The ceilings were a good 18 feet tall, making it difficult for the light to travel that far. I could vaguely make out dusty lights like one could see at a hospital. Between the ceiling and the wall was crown molding, originally white, but stained red. From... blood? It must have been, because dried blood was spattered down the wall, and what looked like fresh blood was dripping from the top. Steven cringed next to me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Are we in a video game?" I asked.

"It feels kinda like Amnesia," noted Pewds. Steven moved closer to me. He hated when he had to edit scary games I played, but that was mainly because I yelled a lot and freaked him out. I had to admit, being in a game was a lot creepier than just playing it on the computer.

"It feels more like The Witch's House to me," chimed in Cry. "What can we do now?" I heard someone's stomach rumble and noticed I was actually very hungry.

"I guess we have to keep going if we want to survive in here," Pewdie said, starting ahead with the light. We could see a couple feet around us now, so we didn't need to cling to each other as much as we did. I stayed close to Steven, though, because he seemed more on edge than the rest of us.

I don't know how long we walked. None of us could keep track of time. We found there was no signal in here - wherever this was, anyway - so we turned our phones off in hope of conserving the battery and maybe finding a signal somewhere else. It felt like we had walked for hours, at least. We had come to a couple forks in the path, but we voted to stick together because we could get lost and never find each other again.

"This is weird," I finally said, breaking the silence we had formed after walking for a while. "If this is a horror game, and from where we are, it looks like it, why haven't we run into any monsters yet?"

"That's a good point," Felix replied. "I mean, it's good because we could die if we ran into a monster, but I noticed there hasn't been much activity around here. Maybe we could-"

Pewdie was interrupted by a scream. So there was someone else in here! The scream sounded like it came from close by, so we all froze.

"Help me! Is someone there?! HELP!" The four of us took off down the hallway, surprised it ended at a dead end. There were five doors, one at the end of the hall and two on either side of it. They had roman numerals on them, starting with I on the left, III on the door at the end of the hall, and V on the last door on the right. We paused, not knowing which of the five doors to go in.

"Where are you?" Pewdie yelled.

"Here," came a moan from the second door. Pewdie yanked the door open and darted inside, the rest of us immediately following. We entered into a small room with two exits, one from the way we came and one across the room. The room was tinted blue, and a look of shock overcame my expression as I saw who was calling for help.

It was a girl who looked like she was in or just got out of college. She had long brown hair sprawled out beneath her like a fan. She was strapped to an operating table, and she was in terrible shape. She was all bloody, and she her clothes were torn.

"Please, get me out of here!" she cried when she saw us. "He's coming back, please, please just get me out! Please!" Her eyes darted around the room in a panic. Pewdiepie and I ran up and started to untie her hands while Steven and Cry worked on her feet. She started to sob, and I saw she had a gaping wound on her neck.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "We'll get you out of here."

"Hurry," she sobbed. "Please hurry! He found me yesterday, and he brought me here..." she started crying so hard the rest of what she was saying became inaudible.

We released her, and Cry picked her up as we bolted through the door and back into the hallway.

"Do you know where we can go?" Cry asked her soothingly.

She swallowed and replied, "Go into door five. It's safe in there." Steven held door five open for us and locked it once we were all inside. In this room, there was a four poster bed and a window with tattered white curtains. There were no other doors out of this room, but there was a dresser and a vanity table.

Cry set the girl down on the bed, and held her down as she struggled to get back up.

"The door... lock it and put the dresser in front of it," she moaned, stopping resisting Cry's grip and leaning her head back. Steven and I moved the dresser and turned to face the girl.

We all stood there watching her and not wanting to cause her any more trauma until Cry asked, "So, who are you?"

The girl propped herself up on one of the pillows and replied, "My name is Ella. I've been in here as long as I can remember."

"When did you come here?" pried Cry. The girl sighed.

"I was born here. My mother and father had come in here many years before and couldn't get out. I lived with them until I was 14. Then... then..." the girl gulped before continuing, "he got them. I've been surviving in this room on the supplies in the shelter and food I scrounged. I ran out of food yesterday, the he got me. And then you guys came."

"Wait, a shelter?" Cry asked. "Does it have medical supplies? Because you need bandages and-"

"I think there's some. It's under here," Ella said, pointing to the bed.

"There's a room under the bed?" I asked, confused.

Ella nodded. "It's another layer of protection against him."

"What is him?" wondered Pewdie.

"He is a demon. He owns this place," Ella said solemnly. "He owns the second and third rooms, so stay away from them."

'What about the other rooms?' motioned Steven. I translated for him.

"The first door opens to the maze of hallways. I'm guessing you had to navigate those. Every hallway ends to the first room or where all the rooms meet. There are some other secret hallways though, but they're really hard to find. I have never been able to open the fourth door all the time I've lived her. And the fifth room is where I grew up."

We thought for a moment, taking this all in.

"Pewds, can you help me move the bed? I want to get get medical supplies," said Cry. They struggled, moving the bed, but eventually a trapdoor was revealed.

"Be careful," Ella warned. "You might want to take that lantern you brought." Cry grabbed the lantern and descended down a flight of stairs. Pewdie hesitated.

"There aren't any monsters down there, are there?"

Ella smiled a bit. "No, just an extra bed and some supplies." Pewdie descended the stairs, glancing around a lot.

Soon there came a call of, "Found it!" and Cry came charging up the stairs with a bandage and some rubbing alcohol. He then proceeded to doctor up Ella's wounds while the bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pain. Ella had minor wounds and scratches on her body, but the major wound was on her neck. It was pretty deep, like someone had gone at it with a pair of shears.

"You don't happen to have any food?" I asked when Cry was done, my empty stomach nagging me. She shook her head.

"Some of us will have to go out in the morning," Ella said calmly, laying back and trying not to put weight on her neck. "For now, I think we should all get some rest."

Pewdie opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Cry said, "You're right. You can rest here, and we'll take the bed downstairs." He headed down and we followed, murmuring goodnights to Ella even though we didn't know what time it was.

The bed downstairs was a twin, but we found a sleeping bag.

"You can Cry can share that if you'd like," I said to Pewdiepie. "Steven and I will be perfectly okay with a sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?" asked Pewdie, raising an eyebrow. "It's kinda small to fit the two of you in it."

"We'll make it work. Right, Steven?" I glanced over at him. He had been setting up the sleeping bag, and immediately smiled and nodded when I mentioned him. Diligent Steven.

"Okay. Thanks, Toby," smiled Pewdie. "Tomorrow we can trade out and you guys can have the twin."

I walked over to the sleeping bag and got in. Steven stood next to me awkwardly.

"Well?" He squeezed in with me. It was a tight fit, and we were sort of squished against each other, but I was too tired to care too much about it.

"Goodnight, Steven," I said, looking at him and smiling before I closed my eyes. Was he just blushing? I pushed all thoughts out of my head as I went to sleep.

* * *

**Steven is so awesome. So... yeah. I need a better title for this story, because 'Landbuscus of the Crying Bro' is so lame. If you have a better idea, leave it in the comments. I'd like it to have references to Toby, Cry, and Pewds in it though. **

**You can leave reviews if you like. Hope you're enjoying my insanity! New chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was momentarily confused. I was in a dark room, squished against a wall and something warm. Then I remembered I was in this distorted game. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and I looked around. The lantern on the floor was still burning, and I wondered if it would ever go out. The other three guys were still sleeping peacefully, Pewds next to me and Steven and Toby squashed in that sleeping bag. I carefully stood up and walked up the stairs, trying not to disturb anyone. As I closed the trapdoor, I saw Ella staring at me.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Are you sure it's morning?" I whispered back.

"Whenever I wake up, I consider it morning."

"I see," I replied. "How are you doing?" Ella unwrapped her bandage and I gaped. The wound on her neck just looked like a bruise. It already had a fine layer of skin over it, and the scars on her body had almost disappeared completely.

"How... you... wha-?" I stammered, my mouth open in shock.

She shrugged and smiled at me. "I guess I'm a fast healer."

"Wow," I said, still amazed at how good her wounds looked compared to what they were like yesterday. That was really fast. ABNORMALLY fast. My gaping was interrupted when my stomach gave a loud and rather crude moan, making Ella giggle.

"Come on, let's go find some food," she said, standing up and walking over to the dresser. She pulled out another lantern.

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" I asked. "You were in terrible condition a few hours ago. And what about the others?"

"I'm okay, really," she assured me. "And we don't have time to wait for the others to wake up. Soon we'll be too weak to move, so we need to go while we still have energy."

"I guess you're right," I surrendered rather quickly, moving in front of her to pull the dresser out of her way. She gave me a smile and walked out the door as I followed her. She then turned the lock from the inside and shut it, checking it was locked so our friends would stay safe while they were sleeping.

"So, where do we go to get food?" I asked. "You know this place better than me." She pointed at door III.

"What?!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Yesterday you told us to stay out of there! That's the demon's lair!"

"I know," she grimaced, "but that's where he keeps the food, and we need that to survive." She stepped in front of me and opened the door, gesturing for me to go inside first. I hesitated, but went inside, darkness engulfing me before Ella came in with the light. She closed the door behind us. What I saw was a small room, about 5 feet square. The walls were cement, but, like the hallways, there was blood splattered on a lot of them. I turned to ask Ella where the food was since this room was so small, but instead I saw her barricading the door with a plank of wood.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked. Ella set the lantern down and took a step closer to me.

"I have to be honest, Cry, I didn't bring you in here to get food."

"Huh?! Then, what are-" I was cut off as Ella pressed her lips to mine, pushing me backwards against the wall. Whaaat? I was so confused. I mean, I liked Ella a little, but I met her yesterday, and this was just weird. Why would she come here just to make out with me?

I opened my mouth and started to question, "Ella, why?" Big mistake. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I tried to pull back, but I couldn't move. I struggled and managed to pull my head away from her, but what I laid eyes upon wasn't any more pleasant. Her arms had turned to four tendrils, each one grasping one of my limbs. I struggled, but her grip only tightened.

"What... what are you doing to me?" I whimpered. She had a death grip on my arms and legs, and it felt like she was trying to dislocate my limbs. It hurt. A lot.

"I have no need for this body anymore," said Ella, and her body sort of morphed, like she was shedding a skin. The body of a girl dropped to the floor.

"Ella, wh-" I started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she- it screamed. I cringed as I observed this thing. It was black, with lots of arms and shining white eyes.

"Who... are you?" I moaned. My body felt like it was being pulled apart.

"I OWN THIS HOUSE. I AM THE DEMON," it said, continuing to torture me.

"What... wh... what are you going to do to me?!" came the mangled cry out of my mouth. It didn't even sound like my voice anymore.

"Oh, I'm not going to occupy you like I did this poor girl," it snarled. "I'm just going to release the evil in you. You've always been a bit different, haven't you, Cryaotic? A bit darker than everyone else. Well, now I'm going to let those sides take over, and everyone will see what kind of person you truly are. And I'll be in here, watching EVERYTHING." And with that, the pull on my limbs got the worst.

"NO!" I yelled, sweat and tears dripping down my face from the pain. "HELP ME!" And then I was ripped in half.

* * *

I jolted awake, immediately noticing the cold. Cry was gone, and it was cold in this cellar. I thought I had heard screams.

"NO!" I heard, very faintly. I ran up the stairs, slamming open the trapdoor, and I pressed my ear to the door leading out into the hall.

"HELP ME!" Yes, I definitely heard it. That was Cry's voice. Something was happening to him. I ran back to the trapdoor to see Toby and Steven coming up it groggily.

"Guys, something's happened to Cry! I heard him shouting!" I yelled in a panic. Toby's eyes snapped open completely.

"Ella's gone too! Where did they go to without telling us?" he exclaimed.

Steven made a gesture with his hands, and Toby said, "Steven might be right. They might've gone to get food."

"Well, we have to do something!" I cried, running towards the door and unlocking it.

"Pewdie, wait!" Toby shouted. "You can't just go looking for them! If something got them, it'll get you too. "

My face morphed into concern. I needed to help my friend, but Toby was right. We couldn't help Cry and Ella if we were captured or killed. I started to think of ways we could go try to save them when I heard a door slam outside. I glanced at Toby, who looked very pale and was staring at the door.

"Here, Toby, I need your help. I'm going to open the door to see what that was, but if it's a monster, throw this at him." As Toby approached, I handed him a book that was on the vanity. "Then I'll slam the door, and you push the dresser in front of it, okay?" Toby nodded, and prepped himself to throw the book if necessary.

I slowly turned the door handle and opened it a couple inches, peeping my head out. I couldn't see very far, but it didn't look like there were any monsters out here. I looked at the other doors. Somebody had just slammed one of them. But they all looked normal. The only thing I noticed was a sound. It was a very soft sobbing, interrupted by little sniffles. I opened the door all the way and stepped into the hall. I looked around for the source of the noise, not seeing anything immediately. Then I looked in the corner of the wall where door III and IV intersected. On the floor, squeezing itself against the wall, was a little sobbing creature. I gasped, knowing what it was, and I scooped it up in my hands. It was about the size of my palm. It cringed when I touched it, and I hurried back into the room as Toby locked the door behind me.

"What did you find?" he asked. What I found was a little white creature with big black eyes, no arms, and a curl of hair.

"This is Cry," I said. At the mention of his name, Cry began to sob even harder, his face distorted with pain. I saw what was ailing him. Where his heart would be, there was a big bloody circle, and there was another bloody circle just underneath that one.

"Buddy, what happened?" I asked, my face full of concern. Cry shook his head and continued to sob.

"Steven, can you get the first aid from downstairs?" I asked, grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed and trying to make Cry comfortable. Steven nodded and rushed off to get the kit.

"You're going to be okay, Cry..." I said, attempting to console my friend. Toby bent down next to me to observe him.

"You said he was screaming?" Toby asked.

"I heard him scream 'No,' and then he screamed for help," I said, face full of concern.

"So... why is he like this now?" Toby asked, obviously confused. Steven ran back up and practically threw the first aid kit next to Cry on the bed. He looked really worried, too.

"Thanks, Steven," I said, as I started to put some cream on Cry's wounds. He was trying to hold it together but was whimpering a lot.

"Well, something happened to him," I continued as I doctored Cry up. "This is only a part of him, I guess. But if some monster got a hold of him, anything could have happened, really."

"How did he get circular shaped wounds, though?" Toby asked. "Do you think that's some sort of torture device shaped like a circle?"

I sighed as I stuck the bandage so it circled Cry's small body a couple times. I didn't have any more answers. I was clueless. I tucked the blankets around Cry and stood up. Cry proceeded to fall asleep almost immediately.

"I have no idea what could have happened," I admitted. "Unfortunately, some of us have to go back out there."

Steven's face changed into a look of slight shock, and I could tell he was asking why.

"We're going to starve within the course of a couple hours," I said. I already felt famished, and soon I was going to start feeling weak. "Ella said she scrounged for food, and we have to make sure we have enough in us so we don't pass out. We have an extra responsibility now, too. Cry needs enough nutrition, otherwise he might... he..." I couldn't finish my sentence. The reality of the situation just seemed to hit me. In the course of 20 minutes, I found out something happened to my best friend that left him in a fatal position, and I felt like I couldn't help him. Besides that, I was stuck in some goddamn video game, perhaps never to see my family again... or Marzia, for that matter, and we were probably going to die in here. From starvation. My throat formed a knot, and I sat down on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, trying to get a grip on my emotions.

Toby walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you stay here, okay? We can't leave Cry by himself in this condition. Steven and I can go look for food. That way, you can secure this room. Make sure no monsters come in here by the time we get back. Right, Steven?" Steven looked petrified from fear, but he nodded and attempted his best smile for the current situation.

"Are you sure?" I confirmed. I thought Toby's idea was actually good in theory- that way, no one would be by themselves, and measures could be taken for safety in this room and if someone goes missing.

"Positive," he said. "We'll leave right now, if that's okay." Toby took the lantern from downstairs, and he partially dragged Steven out the door.

"We'll try to be back within two hours. If we're not back by then, we're either lost, or..." Toby grimaced as he shut the door behind him. I moved the dresser behind the door, walked over to the bed, and broke down.

* * *

**Gosh, I hate it when chapters end themselves. See, I told you it's getting interesting. I am genuinely enjoying writing this now. I'ma try to type some of this on a google document so hopefully that results in longer chapters...**

**I'm going to start a fanfic with my friend Macey from school. I don't know what that means affecting update times for this story but when we've got it uploaded check it out because I'm sure it'll be awesome.**

**Y'all can add me on Pheed. (I don't say y'all in real life, y'all.) I'm Crynaotic. And I seriously need more Phriends.**

**Feel free to leave a review. Stay awesome, bros. I love you.**


End file.
